1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surveillance camera system, a remote-controlled monitoring device, a control method, and their control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this specification, “the movement of the surveillance camera in a line of sight” is abbreviated as “the movement of the surveillance camera” in brevity. A surveillance camera system for monitoring a traffic situation from a remote place includes a system having pan/tilt capability. In such a surveillance camera system, methods of the panning/tilting of a surveillance camera are known as follows: (A) as shown in FIG. 8, a picture taken by the surveillance camera is displayed on a surveillance picture area 1A of a monitor display picture frame 1 while buttons 1b for moving the camera in four directions (or eight directions) are displayed sideways, and when a mouse is clicked on any one of the buttons 1b, the surveillance camera moves in the clicked direction of the button during the clicking; (B) as shown in FIG. 8, a tablet 1C is displayed by the surveillance picture area 1A, and when the mouse is clicked on the tablet 1C or dragged therewith, the surveillance camera moves in the corresponding direction; (C) when the mouse is dragged with an arbitrary point 1A in the surveillance picture area 1A as a modification of the item (B), the surveillance camera moves by the dragging length in the dragging direction; (D) when the mouse is clicked on an arbitrary point in the surveillance picture area 1A or is selected in a square, the surveillance camera moves so that the clicked point or the square center is located in the center of the surveillance picture area 1A; (E) a panoramic picture is prepared by taking the entire range of pictures capable of shooting with the surveillance camera in advance, and when the mouse is clicked on an arbitrary point in the panoramic picture, the surveillance camera moves to the point; and (F) dedicated hardware such as a joy stick is used.
Prior art documents include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-268556.